


Barry's Getting Married!

by notreallygrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, this was written at like 6am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: “Okay, so I need you to be my fake girlfriend for the weekend.”





	1. Dumb Encounters of The Nerd Kind

**Author's Note:**

> God this needs beta reading I am dead inside and so SO very tired but hello! Fleeting visit while I'm buried in uni work! Have fun reading and please comment if u spot any major typos and whatnot. Chapter 2 will come... sometime. Soon hopefully! Much love <3

“Okay, so I need you to be my fake girlfriend for the weekend.” Dan comes to you in the middle of Monday morning, you’re sat at your desk in the office working on some concept art for your portfolio. You get such a fright from his voice and accompanying lanky figure appearing out of nowhere that your pen slips against the art tablet and a huge line appears across the layer.

“Jesus, Dan, what the fuck?”

“Sorry, sorry.” He holds up his hands as a sign of surrender before parking himself in the chair next to you. “I just… I know it’s super weird but it’s not like I can ask anyone else in the office, y’know?”

“What? Why-” You’re confused, still trying to grasp the concept of what he’s asking. “You have at least a hundred girls in your phone that would happily go as your girlfriend, Dan. Your _actual_ girlfriend.” You point out. Of course, you wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, it could be fun, but you don’t understand why. “You don’t have to ask me, I’m going to be there anyway…”

“I’m not going to ask some random girl to come to Barry’s wedding, Y/N. It’s weird.” He says, rolling his eyes as though that’s the most obvious answer in the world.

“You’re saying that as though it isn’t weird to ask me to be your fake girlfriend…” You laugh at him, turning your swivel chair and throwing your legs on top of Dan’s. “Why? Anyway? Everyone knows we’re not together.”

“Touche, but it’s not about the office or anything - they’ll play along! It’s just… my family. Barry invited mom, Avi and Debra.” He sighs and rests his right elbow on the arm of the chair, balancing his head on top. You look at him questioningly, and he goes on. “Barry’s come back to Jersey with me a couple of times, and they decided they’d fly out to see their ‘other son’ - as they like to call him - get married.”

“And what, you told them you’re dating someone so they’d think you’re doing okay?” You ask him, but when he starts to avoid eye contact, you really catch onto what he’s done. “Dan! You’re thirty-eight!”

“I know! I know… but I just wanted mom and - well, mom - to stop asking me about it!” You let yourself laugh at him, and you see his eyes grow sadder. “I’m not asking for much, just introduce yourself to them and I’m sure they’ll leave you alone once you give them enough information about yourself.”

“Jesus, Danny…”

“Please?” He leans forward now, placing his hands on top of your legs and giving you a small pout. You consider it for a moment. It wouldn’t be _awful_ to act like you were Dan Avidan’s girlfriend for one evening. He’s a handsome guy, and the two of you would probably end up hanging around each other for the evening anyway.

“If I do it, what’s in it for me?” You challenge him, and his face brightens up.

“Is that you saying you will do it?”

“It might be.”

“Oh Y/N... “ Dan stands abruptly, your feet falling to the ground. He begins to walk slowly around your chair, a hand trailing the fabric of the backrest. “I’m offering you a night of your wildest dreams... we can drink and dance. We can prove to the world that we can take it on alone, and then I’ll bring you home and…” Dan suddenly turns you in the chair, straight faced and leaning over you. Closer to you than you’d expect, his hair covers his face and you feel slightly flustered by your position. A moment passes before he finishes. “...I’ll leave.”

“You’re just gonna offer me chinese food aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Dan slumps back into his usual stance. “Well, chinese and like a movie or something. On me. I’ll even take you to that cafe you like if you want - the really expensive one.”

“Oh wow, you’re pulling out all of the stops here aren’t you?” Dan throws two thumbs up at you and you roll your eyes, spinning yourself back to your screen.

“Well?” Dan stands behind you now, and you pick up your pen and tablet to start working again before responding.

“I’ll think about it.”

For the rest of Monday, Dan sticks by whenever he’s not recording or peeing. As the afternoon rolls around, he strolls over with his phone in hand and throws it at you.

“Lunch is on me.” He tells you as he leans against your desk, his Giants hat and black puffer jacket adorning his body and head.

“Is this a bribe?”

“Oh, absolutely.” You look at the phone and see that he’s picked out the sushi place not far from the office. You scroll through and pick one of the pre-made boxes and a drink. It takes you a minute before you hand it back and he starts to finish off the order.

When your food arrives, Dan demands you leave your desk and sit with him in the kitchen. You chat about your weekend, and Dan mentions how he met a cat called Jovi as he scrolls through twenty photos of the momentous occasion. You play some music quietly from the speaker in the corner of the room, and end up debating the musical merits of the band Royal Blood.

“I didn’t know you were such a nerd when it came to music.” He remarks, as you finish the last tuna roll in your box.

“Fuck yeah, dude.” You reply, concentrating on opening up your drink before taking a sip and setting it down. 

You don’t notice Dan smiling contently at you.

 

The next four days end up being the best four days you’ve had at the office so far. On Tuesday, you show up to the studio at your usual time of nine-thirty. Arin and Suzy show up not long afterwards, they make small talk with you while they shrug off their coats and head to Arin’s office. You’re slightly isolated now that most of the Dream Daddy team aren’t using the main studio space anymore, but sometimes people will join you in there - or they’ll walk around the corner and come to say hello.

Twenty minutes after you see Arin and Suzy, Dan appears from around the corner and leans against the wall until you notice him. When you do, you push your headphones away from your ears and say hello. He asks whether you’ve thought about it and you shrug with a laugh. “Not yet, Danny.” You say, and he sighs.

“Maybe this will change your mind,” He holds up a bag that you immediately notice has the logo of your favourite coffee house on the front, you perk up and clap your hands in excitement as he walks over to you.

“You went to Marco’s just for me?”

“Sure, my girlfriend deserves the best-”

“Fake. Girlfriend. Danny.” You glare, but after a pause you chuckle again and delve into the bag set by you on the desk. Inside lies two cups, one you assume is for Dan, and a small cardboard box that you’d recognise anywhere. The label on top reads your name and the type of treat inside. “Oh my god, you got me cake too? This must’ve cost like ten dollars, let me pay you back for it.”

“Absolutely not. I’m trying to romance you into being my fake girlfriend, aren’t I?” He says, plucking one of the cups out of the bag and taking a sip. You do the same and close your eyes, basking in how delicious all of it is.

“God, it’s working. But-”

“I knew there was a ‘but’ coming…” Dan sighs, and you open your eyes to look up at him.

“I’m just saying, it’s going to take more than buying me food to get me to dance with you on Saturday.” You take another sip, sit up in your chair and slide your headphones back over your ears, letting him laugh at your stupid ‘mysterious demeanour’ and walk away.

 

On Wednesday, you don’t see Dan until later in the evening when he comes back from the recording studio with Arin and Brian. You’re not sure why they’re here at first, it’s normally just you at any time past seven, but after a few minutes it becomes clear that Arin and Dan plan on recording some episodes, while Brian seems to pick something up and then leave again.

You leave it for a few minutes before wandering through the office and over to the recording room, you hope they haven’t started anything yet as you open up the door and find the two of them lying exhausted on the couch.

“Oh shit,” You hear Arin call out, alarmed at the sound of the door opening, before he looks over and realises it’s you.

“What? Oh- hey Y/N…” Dan’s voice is sleepy, but he sits up anyway and pats the seat next to him. “How ya doin, babygirl?” He asks as you head over to sit down. You needed a break anyway.

“I’m good. I’ve been really busy with editing… I’m - I’m tired.” You lean back and close your eyes. You could fall asleep here. 

A moment passes.

“I could fall asleep here.” Arin says, and you smile to yourself. “We’ve gotta record dude.”

“I know, I know.” Dan replies, but when you look over, his eyes are closed and he’s almost drooling. He’s the picture of dumbfounded cuteness, you decide, but as you move to get up and leave them to it, you hear Dan groan in discomfort. “No, you can’t leave, you’re warm.”

“Dan, you’ve gotta record.”

“No, you can stay. She can stay, right Arin?” Dan doesn’t even open his eyes, just waves a hand in his friend’s general direction before grabbing your shoulder and pulling you to his side. 

“Yeah, sure, just… I guess we can just edit anything you say out. Or whatever… we’ll figure it out.” Arin takes a second to reply while he gets up to go switch on all the right stuff. You’re not super sure what any of the video-capture stuff is or how it works, but you don’t really care. You do, however, make a noise of general annoyance before settling in a more comfortable position, having him turn so that his body faces you and you can rest against his chest. “Yes. Good.” Dan says, eyes still tight shut.

“Don’t worry Arin, I won’t say anything. I’ve got my phone.”

“She has her phone.” Dan repeats, practically asleep by now, and you feel like you need to wake him up before he’s truly out for the count before they manage to start recording. An idea hits you, and you open up YouTube on your phone, typing the words into the search bar and hitting the first thumbnail before raising it to Dan’s ear. In seconds, he startles awake to the sounds of air-horns and Arin turns with the same kind of alarm as before, but soon begins to cackle at the sight in front of him. “I’m awake, I’m awake. I’m sorry, Jesus.” Dan’s words come out in stilted phrases, and you close the app so the noise finally stops.

Arin finally gets everything working and hits record, before sitting back down next to you. For the rest of the night, you lie against Dan as he makes stupid, sleep-deprived jokes while they play Mario Odyssey, and before long _you’re_ the one that falls asleep.

You blame it on Dan’s hand, as it goes from softly stroking your hair to drawing circles on your back…

 

Thursday isn’t as crazy as the three days prior, you just notice that Dan’s _around_ a lot more. He mentions you falling asleep the night before as you both decide to leave the office, and you apologize profusely.

“Don’t worry, you looked cute.” He says as the two of you throw on your coats, and you grab your car keys from your bag. “You do, however, also talk in your sleep.”

“Oh fuck, I knew that… I should’ve mentioned it.”

“It’s fine, we just had to eventually explain in an episode what the noise was.” He smiles at you, and you can’t help but notice how gentle he looks. All hard lines and soft definitions.

The two of you walk out of the office together, and he stops by your car to say goodbye before heading off to his own car a few spaces away. You head home, you shower, you sit in your pyjamas at five in the evening and think about Dan for a while, and then you sleep.

 

The next day is the day before the wedding. Barry isn’t in, he’s off finishing the last minute preparations for the venue. Dan, Arin, Ross and the other groomsmen head out at lunch to pick up their suits, and you’re sure that Dan’s going to want an answer to the ever-pressing question of “Fake Girlfriend?” when he gets back.

Suzy skips into the room - quite literally - once the guys leave and immediately raises an eyebrow at you from across the kitchen. “So… you and Danny?”

“What about us?”

“You’re going to the wedding together?” She holds up her hands in an effort to communicate her question. “I mean the two of you have been getting pretty close all week.”

“We’ve always been close.” You say, disregarding the fact that she’s totally right.

“You know exactly what I mean.” She says, taking the steps over to where you stand by the coffee pot on the bench. “You two are cute. I’d believe you’re together.”

“Shut up, Suzy,” You snigger and look away. “He’s done an okay job at bribing me, so yes... I guess I have to don’t I?” Suzy nods, looking down at the floor before catching your attention with a piercing gaze.

“So it has nothing to do with the fact that you fell asleep cuddling him on Wednesday?”

“Suzy!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I just- Arin told me about it and he mentioned that Dan couldn’t keep his eyes off you for longer than a minute. I mean don’t you think-”

“Suzy don’t you dare say it…”

“Maybe just a little part of you-”

“Suzy-” The tone in your voice is a warning, and she shuts her mouth immediately, letting you glare at her before you turn your attention to the cupboard of snacks in front of you. You’re reaching for a bag of Cheetos before she speaks again.

“I just think that maybe the two of you like each other a little more than you say you do!” It comes out in a rush of panic. The bag in your hands drops to the bench and you turn to her quickly.

“Suzy!”

“Okay, now I’m actually sorry.”

“Mmhm, I’m sure you are.”

“I am!” Suzy jumps to where you stand now, and wraps her arms around you from behind. You grab the bag of Cheetos and open it up, throwing a handful over your shoulder and onto Suzy. “No!” She calls out in disbelief and you laugh mischievously as you walk away.

“You deserve that!” You call back to her and return to your desk and your usual mode of ‘frustrated artist at work’.

 

An hour later, the boys return from their endeavour and with them they bring lunch for the whole office. A delightful array of Thai food greets you at the meeting table, and you pick up a plateful to sit with.

Noticing Dan is nowhere to be seen, you sit with the rest of the office and eat quietly before you hear Arin from your right.

“Hey Y/N, could I talk to you?”

“Sure,” You say and stand from your place at the table to follow Arin out of the room. He leads you to the hallway before turning suddenly.

“Alright, I didn’t want to mention it in front of the rest of the office but… I think you need to go home.”

“What? Why?” You’re stunted, completely confused. “Have I done something wrong? It’s not because I took the last bag of Cheetos, right?”

“No! You’re not fired or anything, I’m just worried for your health. You’ve been staying in the office until past ten, coming in at nine-thirty. You’re not letting yourself breathe.”

“I’m honestly fine, Arin. I’m just a little tired.”

“Girl,” Arin places his hands on his hips now, indicating some level of done-with-shitness, “I’ve seen you fall asleep nearly every day this week. You don’t think I haven’t noticed those three o’clock naps?”

“Fuck…”

“Yeah, right. Come on, grab your bag and coat and I’ll drive you home.”

“What about my car?”

“I can drive your car to yours and Uber back here, don’t worry. Come on,” Arin presses a hand against your arm and directs you towards your desk. Giving you a hand with getting your belongings together and carrying it out to the car for you.

Before long, you’re back at your apartment building and you thank Arin for dropping you off. He hands you your keys, hugs you goodbye and takes out his phone to order an Uber as you make your way inside the building and into the elevator.

You arrive at the sixth floor, your floor, and upon stepping out of the elevator feel like there’s something slightly off. The door to your apartment lies directly opposite where you stand, and the door’s open…

_Oh fuck, the door’s open…_

You begin to run down the hallway and towards your home, a sense of blinding panic falling from your heart and out of your ass. There’s no way this is happening, someone’s managed to break in?

Reaching the door in quick time, you push it open, bracing yourself for the damage.

“Woah, are you okay there?” A voice from your living room asks you with deep concern. You let out a cough, and then a cry, and then you give yourself a second to turn and _slam_ the door.

“Dan Avidan.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll kill you, one day.”

Dan doesn’t say anything as he watches you panting and coughing through the panic you just went through. You’re on the verge of killing him anyway, but you give it a minute until he makes direct eye contact with you. At which point his face falters from concern into a smile. “...Sorry?”

“What the fuck do you want, Avidan?” You ignore his apology, and his brow furrows as though he’s trying to remember why he’s in _your_ apartment.

“Oh right,” He moves toward you with one large step. “Well, we both know that tomorrow is Barry’s wedding, and I’m expecting an answer… but I-” Dan cuts himself off. “I don’t really care, right now? I just know you’re tired, and so am I. So Arin gave us the afternoon off, and we’re going to do whatever we want. Deal?”

“Am I allowed Taco Bell?”

“I’m not touching it, but if you want it I’ll grab you some.”

“Cool.” You say, and make your way past Dan and to your couch. “That’s for later. I’m ready to pass the fuck out. Come sit down, grab a blanket.” You’re almost commanding him now, but you figure that - since the command is to sit down and pass out - he won’t mind too much.

“Yes, ma’am.” Dan kicks off his shoes, shrugs out of his jacket and takes a seat on the sofa next to you. He grabs a blanket and spreads it over his shoulders, and after a moment of staring at him you move closer. You’d consider it daring, but given that you fell asleep on him two days ago, you don’t really care anymore.

You turn on Netflix and agree to watch some animated show that neither of you had seen before. It’s pretty funny, and you find yourself latching onto the laughter that comes from Dan - there’s a certain kind of lilt to it, you find.

It’s quiet, and it’s peaceful, and you figure that if you can do this with Dan, then you can probably manage to act like his girlfriend for a couple of hours.

“I’ll do it.” You try not to completely penetrate the silence, it’s too tranquil.

“Huh?” Dan turns his head to look down at you.

“Tomorrow, I’ll do it. I’ll save your ass with my incredible acting skills.”

Dan chuckles lightly, taking the arm that hung loosely around your waist and tightening it. “Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

“Of course I do.” You keep your eyes trained on the screen. “Plus, Granny Sexbang’s gonna love me.”

“That she will,” Danny runs a hand through your hair. “That she fuckin’ will.”


	2. Sweet Impending Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Dan's family, reader has f e e l i n g s

The wedding rolls around after a night of well-deserved rest.

Dan didn’t stay over - this is what you notice as you walk out of your bedroom and into your living room. The sleeper sofa isn’t out and there’s no tall men lying uncomfortably across it, complaining about bad backs and rubbing tired eyes. You’re not _disappointed_ , you’re just not delighted to find the room empty.

God, when you start thinking about it, you really _do_ have it bad for him… and Suzy’s gonna be so damn proud of herself.

You stand in the living room in your shirt and cardigan for a moment, thinking about the night before.You’d spent the whole time just existing with Dan, cracking jokes and being grossly unproductive.

Kicking yourself back into action and checking the time on your phone, it reads a few minutes past nine, along with a text from Dan. _”I’ll pick you up at twelve, is that okay?”_

You quickly tap out a response, fine with the decision but concerned that neither of you know what the other is wearing or what your ‘story’ is about your fake relationship. _”Sure thang, but don’t you wanna come here earlier and make sure we look and sound like an actual couple?”_ You hit send, and within seconds the speech bubble indicates Dan’s reply.

Wandering through to the kitchen, the california sun bakes through your window. Coffee was a must. You take a pod from the jar and chuck it into the coffeemaker, switching it on and giving it a second to whir into life. You’re grabbing your favourite mug when your phone buzzes on the countertop. _”Damn, I didn’t think of that. Eleven okay then? I’ve gotta run some errands, but I can get ready at yours afterwards.”_

 _”Where would you be without me? See you then x”_ You reply before chucking the mug in the right place and setting the coffeemaker to life, not thinking about the attached ‘x’ until a moment later. How would that translate in this situation? If he’s your ‘fake boyfriend’? You don’t want him to think you actually have feelings for him.

You decide not to think about it, or at least try.

 

As it happens, you do end up thinking about it, a lot, in the shower. Deciding that yes, you do really quite like Dan - maybe a little bit - and yes, it’s a dumb situation you’ve found yourself in.

 

“Y/N?” Dan calls as he enters your apartment, walking through with his suit in one hand and a gift bag in the other. “Y/N, I’m here, where are you?”

“In my room, come in!” You call from where you’re sat at your dresser. You dressing gown hangs loosely tied around your waist as you concentrate on applying eyeshadows and eyeliners galore. When you hear footsteps approach the room there’s a pause, and then a knock. “I said ‘come in’, didn’t I?” You laugh and stand to open the door for Dan on the other side.

“Hey, yeah- woah, um… I can leave though if you want to finish getting ready?” Dan’s eyes are wide as he stands still as rocks, gaze focused on your face. You look down and notice the gap that doesn’t completely expose yourself, but is definitely showing something, before pulling it together and tying the belt a little tighter than before.

“Get over yourself and get in here, I’m just making myself look like I haven’t been dead for a week.” You head back to your former seat and Dan makes his way in. Dropping his clothes and the bag on the bed before stretching.

“You never look that bad.” He says, and you give him a look of disbelief in the mirror in front of you. He catches it and chuckles lightly before moving to unzip his suit from the cover.

“Jeez thanks Danny, and I’m supposed to be your fake girlfriend for the day why? Exactly?” Dan laughs heavier as he lays out various items of clothing.

“Oh baby, you know you’re saving my ass, and you know you’re gonna love it.” He catches your eye in the mirror and winks. You feel your heart flutter before he realises what he’s done and looks away with a gentle smile. “I’m gonna go, uh-”

“Use what you want, just don’t make a mess.” You tell him, emphasizing the word “mess”, and he gives you a salute before making his way to the adjoining bathroom.

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

When Dan comes out of the bathroom ten minutes later, you’re stood with your dress half on in front of a mirror. You bought the dress especially for today, and you adore the burgundy chiffon as much as the open back. Except for when you have to zip the damn thing up. Then, you _hate_ it.

“Oh thank God,” You laugh and turn around to face him, “Could you help with this zip? I’m stuck.” He’s got a towel wrapped around him that hangs loosely from his hips, but you ignore that. You definitely ignore that, and turn back to the mirror.

“Oh fuck, sure, um…” He circles around the bed and comes up behind you. The zipper lies over the curve of your ass, giving him an almost perfect view of your behind, and he starts to delicately figure out how to go about zipping the dress.

Almost twenty seconds pass before you look up in the mirror and call his name.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?” He looks down frustratedly before clocking your amused face in the mirror.

“Just pull up the fucking zip.”

“Sorry! I just didn’t want to go feeling you up!” He giggles before grabbing at the zip without concern and pulling it up carefully.

“Well, thank you, but given that there’s going to be a point we’ll be acting like we’re dating today, I think accidentally touching my ass in private is the least of your worries.” You’re watching him in the mirror as he finishes adjusting the back of your dress, before he looks back at you and places his hands on your hips.

“You’re probably right.” He pauses to tell you, before moving back to the bed and grabbing the gift bag. “Speaking of which, I bought you something - a thank you.”

“Dan you’ve bought me plenty this week, I don’t need anything else.”

“No, really. Take it, I probably would’ve bought it for you for your birthday anyway.” His voice and gaze are sincere, so you turn and take the gift bag from him. Looking into it, you find a small box, shrouded in royal blue and a pretty white bow.

“Dan you really didn’t have to-”

“Just open it.” He tells you, watching with an expectant smile.

“Alright, alright.” Taking the box, you put the gift bag on your dresser behind you. You open the box and- “Holy shit, Danny, you really didn’t have to.”

The bracelet inside is beautiful, and it’s exactly what you’d expect Dan to buy you for your birthday or Christmas. You pluck the silver band from its soft casing, and turn it over in your hands before noticing a marking on the inside of it. “What’s this?”

“I- um…” Dan steps forward to you and plucks the jewellery from your hand. “I got it engraved, so it’s a little bit of a prop for today I guess, but still… I mean it.” He says, placing it back in your hand so that the writing faces you the right way. _’I’ll be around…’_ It reads, and you can’t help the delighted smile that spills from you.

“If you don’t let me down too far.” You say it with a lilt in your voice, half-singing. “Trust you to give me something with a Rush quote on it.” A laugh escapes you and Dan responds in kind.

“I know, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Dumbass.” You slide the band onto your wrist and Dan turns away to - you assume - start getting ready. “I’ll leave you to get ready, hm?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Dan says, “As much as we’re dating for the day, I don’t think any of my family are gonna want you to talk to them about my dick. So we’ll save the viewing.”

You giggle, somewhat nervously, and leave the room without another word.

 

“God, are you sure you’re okay doing this?” Dan asks, your arm linked with his as you walk across the parking lot of the venue. A luscious manor house spreads across the land in front of you, about fifty people bustle around the stone steps into the building and your eyes search for Suzy or any of your friends as you walk.

“Of course I am, but just to make sure we started dating… nine months ago?”

“Yeah, February this year. That’s when Barry proposed to Sarah.”

“You’re so petty.” You murmur under your breath when you spot Arin and Suzy, they wave at you before you notice… “Hey, there’s your parents.”

“Yup, there they are. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” You whisper, and Dan moves to put a hand around your waist.

“Hey mom, dad!” Dan calls to his parents, “Grandma!” He adds, and the three - stunningly beautiful and clearly relatives of Dan’s- turn to find you. Taking a lot of deep breaths in the final steps towards them, you feel the hand on your waist tighten like it has so many times.

“Danny!” You see Dan’s father call - Avi, that’s his name. Avi, Debbie, Ruth. “This must be your ahhhh - girlfriend!” Dan lets go of you as Ruth heads towards him for a sweet familial embrace, leaving you to momentarily fend for yourself.

“Yes, Avi, this is my girlfriend - Y/N.” He says once he stands back up straight from his mom’s embrace. You raise a hand to wave awkwardly, but Avi catches it and pulls you into a hug. You can’t help but laugh and wrap your arms around him.

“Nice to meet you, Avi.”

“Y/N! Beautiful name.”

“Why thank you,” You blush lightly, and in the short minute you’ve spent with him, you can see where Dan picked up his smooth and sweet demeanour. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot of stories.”

“Nothing too awful, I hope.” Debbie holds out a hand on your left and you take it. “Sorry about Avi, he’s a little overwhelming but trust me, you’ll get used to it.” You shake hands, and then Ruth catches your attention, speaking from the middle of the crowd.

“Y/N, it’s wonderful to finally meet you. You’re as beautiful as Danny said you are - those eyes, that face!” You laugh momentarily and thank her for the compliments but look to Dan in confusion, _how does Ruth know what you look like?_ Sure, she hadn’t mentioned anything specific, but it was like she already knew what you looked like.

You decided to save that question for the dancefloor.

You make quiet conversation from that point onwards with Dan and his family. They ask questions about you, your family, how you and Dan met, and it mostly goes off without a hitch. It’s almost one when you’re called into the venue for the ceremony by a rather brash and fancy looking Ross - of course he used being best man to wear a top-coat and tails...

“Shall we?” Dan offers his arm, and you take it before taking the cold stone stairs up to the manor house. Your heels beneath you have already begun to rub your feet the wrong way, you wince slightly but make no vocal complaints. The five of you meet with Suzy, Holly and Arin at the top of the stairs. Arin greets Dan’s family like his own, and all of you head inside. 

 

The ceremony is beautifully elegant, from Sarah’s dress, to the newlyweds walking back down the aisle to the sounds of Bowie’s _”Let’s Dance”_. You spend the whole time with Dan’s hand in yours, and Suzy (who sits on your left on purpose, you swear) catches your eye and looks at you with distinct knowing.

“No feelings, huh?” She whispers to you when you’re alone and the crowd filters out of the room. Dan’s right in front of you, walking with his family and Arin.

“You don’t even know…” You respond with a gesture to the bracelet on your right wrist. Suzy grabs at it and pulls you hand to look closer. “It’s got a fucking Rush quote engraved into it, Suze.”

“Oh… oh, shit.”

“Yup…”

 

The rest of the wedding feels like it passes in no time at all, Barry and Sarah’s first dance comes and goes. Speeches are made, food is served, and you talk to the rest of Dan’s family with genuine confidence. Most of the stories of you and Dan are based on truth, you spin the night you went for a three hour walk a few weeks ago as the moment Dan told you he wanted you to meet his family, and Ruth beams with pride the whole time.

The two of you sip wine until later into the afternoon, and she tells you wistful stories of Dan’s grandfather, while Dan goes off and dances with Debbie and Avi bothers strangers with anecdotes of how Barry is like his second son. It’s particularly funny when he accidentally says this to Barry’s _actual father._

“Y/N.” You hear from behind you, only to find Dan and Debbie heading back to the table. “You haven’t been boring my mom with love stories have you?” He says and you give him a playful bat on the arm.

“On the contrary, Danny,” Ruth interrupts, “I’ve been telling her about pop.”

“It’s amazing,” You comment, making it clear you’re enjoying your time with Dan’s family. “You never told me about pop.”

“It never came up,” Dan smiles as the music slows down into a song you vaguely recognise, and then he holds out a hand, “I’ll tell you more if you come and dance with me.”

“I’m not wearing any shoes,” You’re not, you took them off as soon as you thought you could get away with it.

“It doesn’t matter. Come on...” Dan insists.

You raise an eyebrow to Dan, but take his hand anyway and stand. “I’ll be back soon, Ruth.” You tell her confidently, beginning to walk away to the dancefloor where Dan leads you. There’s a crowd on the dancefloor, all couples, and you rest your hands on Danny’s shoulders when you stop almost in the centre.

You dance for a minute in silence, watching each other and the people around you, before you say anything.

“Enjoying yourself?” Dan asks.

“Absolutely, your family are great.”

“Yeah, they are.” He takes your right hand in his own and pulls you closer, your other hand rests against his chest, and you rock that way. You could stay here awhile, is what you realise at that moment. With the sun going down so very quickly. 

“We-” You begin to say something, but you’re not sure where you’re going with it so you close your mouth and sigh. God, you wish your feelings weren’t so easy to change.

“What’s up?” Dan asks, looking concerned.

“Nothing, just… what are you going to do when your parents ask about me?”

Dan seems to pause and think about what you’ve asked, it takes him a moment before he gives you an answer. “I’d say give it a couple of weeks, and then I’ll tell them we broke up.”

“Huh… okay.” Something in your heart seems to sink. You knew that would be the answer, and you hate the fact that you’re _upset_ by it.

“Why? You’re not getting attached to them are you?”

“No, not at all, I mean… I’m just upset I’m not getting free lunches anymore.” You try to pass off your upset. Dan snorts, and you wish you could laugh with him. Instead, you rest your head against his chest, noticing Ruth and Avi in the corner of the room as they watch you with smiles.

“I can still buy you lunch, if you want.” He says, and you give yourself a moment to think about it. Think about the way Dan bounds through the office to come see you, and winks at you from across the kitchen to make you blush. When you fall asleep on him, and make recording a pain in the ass, but he doesn’t say anything. He looks after you, like last night.

He’ll be around...

“Dan-” You start to say something, raising your head at the same time to look at him.

“Yeah?” His eyes are wide, concerned as they usually are - those stupid, deep-set brown eyes. “Y/N, what’s up?”

 _Oh, fuck it._ You think to yourself, and the next thing you know…

You’re kissing him.

It’s not this intense kindled fire that you see in the movies, there’s not a firework in sight and you don’t here Sixpence None The Richer start to play in the background. There isn’t a single part of you that sets itself alight with wanton lust or love.

It’s like everything with Dan. Gentle. Relieving. Expected.

Your lips meet his in this moment, and it feels like everyone in the room who notices becomes silent.

You break the kiss and open your eyes to look at him.

“Oh…”

 

The wedding party ends. Dan’s family decide to leave before the rest of the crowd, and they bid you goodbye with sweet compliments and begging for you to visit them in Jersey at some point soon. 

“Promise you’ll visit us, Danny?” You hear Debbie say as you stand to the side. Ruth and Avi getting into the car parked out in front. You wave at them as they shut the doors and await their final party member.

“I promise, if you’re lucky, we’ll be there for Hanukkah.” You hear, and Debbie looks to you for affirmation. You nod and smile, coming forward to grab Dan’s hand and bid her goodbye.

Then it’s just the two of you.

“We did it.” Dan says, both of you waving to the car as it struggles to turn around and pull out of the parking lot.

“Yup, we did.”

There’s a pause, much like all of the other moments of silence during the night. You’re still waving.

“Wanna go find a free guest room and make out?”

“Barry already gave me a key to a room.”

“Sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants the very obvious smut that follows this bc fuck it i'll write it.


End file.
